


Waking Up

by MercyTheFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Coma AU, F/M, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: A coma!Lance AU I wrote back in 2016.Season 7 broke me fyi. Send help...





	Waking Up

Beep….beep….beep….

The first thing Lance heard the day he woke up, the day he came back to reality. How long had he been gone? Everyone stood around his bed with a look of relief on their faces, Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran….but no Keith.  
But of course Keith wasn’t there, and now Lance remembered why. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he could go back into a coma, the world there was better. A world where he could walk, a world where he could breath without feeling pain, a world where he could feel wind on his skin. It had all seemed so real then, but this was real. Allura, his Godmother wiping tears from her cheeks as they tried to run away. Shrio hugging her slightly; smiling at Lance, Hunk offering to make Lance anything he wanted to eat. Pidge welcoming Lance back to the real world, as Lance’s eyes wandered over the many flowers Pidge had apparently still been bringing. 

Glancing down at the pure white blankets, he gripped them as tight has his weak hands would let him. Shaking slightly he bit his lips, “Just a dream…” he mumbled to himself. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy to be alive and that the treatment they used was working. But at the same time, all meaning of what he thought his life was just gone in the blink of an eye, just like Keith. Had Keith even been real to start with? So many questions filled his head.   
Just to see what happened, he asked, “Where’s Keith?” the question confused them.   
“Keith who?” Pidge asked.

“Lance, no one has seen Keith since middle school. Remember?” Hunk frowned glancing at Shiro and Allura.   
“Oh….right…” not the answer he wanted to hear, but just a simple fact of the truth. Leaning back he closed his eyes, feeling tired, even if he had been asleep for almost two years. 

But in that time, Allura and Shiro had married, Hunk owned his own restaurant, and Pidge was working for NASA. A few weeks past before Lance was approved to start therapy, and though they wanted him to go slow. Lance had to do something, he was so tired of just sitting in bed every day. He wanted to get back outside, to go to the beach, feel the sand between his toes; the water rushing up. Every day he would stare out his window from the hospital room; and there it was, the beach just a few blocks away. 

It was another four months before Coran, his doctor; gave into his wishes. Lance was able to leave the hospital. But still would have to come in two times a week for check ups, but soon he was allowed to return to his modeling job. And since the freedom, he had improved greatly, though still had a hard time every now and then. 

 

Sitting in the sand, he slowly dug a hole with his feet; watching the tied get closer and closer with the day passing by. Tired after a shoot he sat alone, but happy it wasn’t from the window of a hospital.   
“Are you alone?” the sudden voice startled him, glancing up his eyes widened, mouth hanging open slightly. The owner of the voice raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“It’s…..it’s you!” Lance shouted making some seagulls fly away, the person had a look of confusion cross their face. Standing up quickly, Lance stumbled to get balance; reaching out he grabbed hold of the other’s shoulder, “You!” his eyes lock with theirs.   
“Yes….I’m me?” they took a small step back pushing Lance’s hand off their shoulder. “And you’re weird.”

“Keith wait!” Lance gasped, Keith blinked for a moment.  
“How do you-”  
“Know your name?” Lance finished, “We use to fight all the time as kids, we lived just a block from each other. You refused to go swimming with me because you didn’t know how to swim, but were to surbrunn to tell me. You secretly can sing, really well might I add, and you’re obsessed with space!” by this point the words were just jumbling together. 

 

“Wait-, Lance?”


End file.
